


I Thought You Wanted to be Elsa?

by kiddieknots



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Extremely Underage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddieknots/pseuds/kiddieknots
Summary: James and Riley wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, so Riley came up with the perfect roleplay prompt.James was 26 and a single father, and that meant his needs were going unfulfilled. Riley, his 4-year-old daughter was just starting pre-school when she got her first obsession, Frozen. It drove him absolutely insane, and he swore by this point that he had all the lyrics to the movie memorized.One day, while he was jerking off while his innocent baby was at preschool, he came across an interesting image that sparked an even more interesting idea. He was going to use her Frozen obsession to finally get his needs met.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	I Thought You Wanted to be Elsa?

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER*  
> Everything written here is a work of pure fiction.  
> All characters ARE 18+ and legal and consenting, as everything written is a roleplay scenario, you will see at the end that the characters are not actually children.  
> Terms like "pedo", "baby", "toddler", and ages are all there to further along the fantasy, but they are NOT referring to an actual child.  
> I am a trauma survivor who uses kinks such as extreme/dark ageplay, pedoplay, incestplay, etc. to cope and process my trauma.  
> I do NOT support actual pedophiles, "maps" or anything of the such and I will immediately report and block any that I may come across.  
> This story has some elements that may shock or disgust readers who are unexperienced in the kinks listed above, please read at your own discretion, and remember that everything is merely a work of fiction and fantasy.  
> No children were, or ever will be harmed in any of my stories. I am a law-abiding citizen who actively works AGAINST pedophiles.  
> Thank you, and enjoy the read <3.

**I Thought You Wanted to be Elsa?**

**written by: L**

* * *

"God if I have to hear 'Let it go' one more time I'm going to rip out my own eardrums" I groaned, throwing my head back as if Rob could see me through the phone. Riley just recently turned 4 and Frozen was her first-ever obsession, which according to every parent on the parenting forums I browse when I'm bored, it's going to be the first of many. Though, I think I got the most annoying one out of the way first, (excluding maybe baby shark).

"I hear you dude, but you have to admit, 'Into the Unknown' does hit kinda hard." He spoke with slight sarcasm but not enough for me to be sure he was fully joking. 

"No no, you don't understand, she hasn't even seen the second movie! It's only the first one on repeat over and over and over, but I guess it's easier than listening to her scream and throw a tantrum when I even SUGGEST another movie." 

"Yeah, that's fair. Well, I gotta run, Stacey wants me to go grocery shopping with her for whatever reason." He groaned and I heard some shuffling in the background which I presume is him finally getting off the couch for what is most likely the first time today. 

"Happy wife happy life, right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, see ya later man". The phone clicked and he was gone. I sighed, glancing at the time. **12:38**.  
_Still 2 and a half hours until I have to go grab Riley from school._  
I got comfortable on the couch and opened up Twitter for what feels like the 20th time this week. Scrolling past the politics, memes, and occasional vent post, I finally hit the porn spam from my favourite account. I slowly start to feel a tent in my pants, so I give in and unzip my fly. My cock practically bounces out as I wrap my hand around it and slowly start pumping it. My moans are typically pretty muffled out of habit these days, as I'm used to jacking it when Riley is asleep. But, I try to let them out because I know no one's home. Post after post I scroll through women being tied up, pissed on, hit, raped, etc. but then, one video piqued my interest.

 _I remember the days when I was opposed to hentai_  
but I shrugged off that pang of shame and nostalgia and clicked the link. My cock throbbed as I waited for it to open up, but soon enough I was met with the silky white hair I knew all too well.

**Elsa**

My heart was pounding. I knew there was nothing wrong with what I was watching, obviously it was just some pervert who has a thing for anime girls and took interest in the snow queen, but there was something about knowing that this was my daughters' favourite character that made the adrenaline in me shoot straight to my cock. A wet spot was slowly forming on the thigh of my jeans as the precum spilled down. Hesitantly, I moved my hand back onto my cock and started stroking again. I was being wary as to not go too fast, I always enjoyed edging myself, plus I had a few hours. I could probably even edge myself until tonight if I wanted. Riley never really asked about it if my pants were bulging anyways. 

That's when the thought struck me. I've had some perverted and dirty thoughts before, but I think this one takes the cake for the most perverted. It shocked me if I'm honest. My hand froze on my cock, slightly squeezing from how much adrenaline hit me at once which caused even more precum to run down the side of me.  
_Okay, what the fuck James. No, you can't find that hot. You're a CSA survivor yourself, you know how much it hurts to be sexualized as a child. Maybe it was intrusive, you didn't mean it, just ignore it, whatever.  
  
_I ignored my inner monologue and shook it off, turning my focus back to the video playing on my phone. Elsa was holding two cocks in her hands, all while bouncing on a third below her. She had cum dripping out of her mouth that every now and then she'd lick up and moan. I started jerking myself faster, but right as I was about to cum it popped into my head again. Once again, I threw my hand off of my cock and laid my phone down. Cradling my head in my hands, I sighed as I felt my cock twitch as it just kept replaying in my head.

_She always says how much she wants to be like Elsa, if you showed her this you could easily get her to do whatever you wanted._

I shook my head quickly.  
_No, absolutely_ _not, and besides! I only have one cock, and this involves three or more._

But despite telling myself that the thought was ridiculous and perverted and likely only a trauma response, I found myself googling,

**Frozen porn  
Elsa porn  
Elsa nsfw  
Elsa rule 34**

Bingo.

I was repeatedly telling myself no, that I was only doing this to have as a little keepsake in my locked drawer to jack off to when she's asleep, but my heart was pounding almost as hard as my dick as I gathered a few of my favourite images, _(Elsa having a cock rubbed on her clit, Elsa with a cock in her mouth, Elsa with cum streaming down her face, you get the point)_ and headed over to the printer. One by one they printed off in full colour as I slowly jerked myself off, careful not to cum in case I lost the want and need to do all of this.

It's like I was running on auto-pilot, I was stapling the pictures together and quickly drawing up a makeshift cover for the new bedtime story I was going to read my daughter tonight.

_"Daddy and Rileys bedtime game: Frozen Edition"  
"anything that Elsa does, we're going to copy!"_

I edged myself a few more times as I urgently watched the clock. As 2:30 rolled around, I quickly shoved my bulge into the hem of my underwear to mask my boner. At this point, my cock was red and the veins were ready to pop. In a cold sweat I hopped into the car and drove up to the preschool. The dark cloud of shame was surrounding me, but the raging cloud of lust was severely overpowering it as my daughter ran out of the door and into my arms.

"Hi daddy! I missed you today! Did you miss me?" Her eyes were glowing as she looked up at me, blushy cheeks as she threw her arms around my leg, (unknowingly pressing up against my hard-on). My cock throbbed as her little hands pressed up against my belly, asking to be picked up and put in the car.

"Hello my darling, and yes of course daddy missed you! How could I not?" I pinched her cheeks before hoisting her up into her car seat and placing a kiss on her forehead. I pondered in my head if I should tell her about my little surprise for later, but I decided against it so that she wouldn't bug me all day. If she talked about it enough, I might get too tempted and do it in daylight, and I'm not looking to get caught with my dick in her mouth.

The rest of the day went by fine, my boner came and went as we did our usual mundane tasks of dinner and colouring and watching tv while attempting homework. Eventually, the clock hit 8:30 and I smiled as a pit of something hit my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was shame, disgust, regret, or pure lust, but either way my cock got so hard it popped out of my boxer hem. I watched as Rileys eyes peered down at it but she paid no attention to it. 

"Hey Ry, time for bed! If you want a bedtime story, you better hurry quick" I rubbed my hands together as she frowned, throwing her head down dramatically.

"But daaaaddyyyy, I don't wannaaaa! I'm colouring a picture and if I stop now I'll forget all the colours and it'll be so bad!" God, she was dramatic. 

"Well, what if I told you that daddy had prepared a special book for us to read tonight?" I reached into the drawer of the end table by the couch, pulling out the book I had prepared earlier today. Her eyes shot over to it and suddenly all the resistance of bedtime disappeared. Almost as fast as another precum wetspot formed on your pants, she was running to her bedroom and crawling into bed.

"You got me a frozen book? You're the best daddy in the world!!! I love you!" She cooed, words spilling out of her mouth at a million miles per hour.

"I did, but you see, this book is special, it comes with a little game for us to play! Do you wanna hear how to play?" I smirked, holding the book in my lap as I sat down on the side of her bed. 

"Yes! Tell me! I'm the best at following rules!" She wiggled around, excited that this was going to delay her bedtime. 

"Okay little miss, here are the rules.  
1\. We have to copy all the pictures in this book, no matter what!  
2\. You can't tell anyone else about this, unless we can't play anymore."

"Really? That's it? That sounds easy! Okay okay, let's play!" She bounced around on the bed, trying to grab at the book but I held my grip on it. My heart was pounding, and my cock was harder than it's ever been.

"Baby, do you remember the safe word?" I said, breaking character for just a quick second, as I was nervous about starting something new, but she just quickly nodded and jolted herself right back into subspace, or... littlespace I suppose. Without further thinking, I shook my head and forced myself right back into my dom headspace.

"Okay my love, let's turn you into Elsa" A devilish smirk grew over my head as I cupped my dick, groping it slightly before opening up to the first page. 

**Elsa is lying down in her bed, and from the side of the image, a hand is reaching down her pants**

"What's they doing daddy? I don't get it!" She shrugged her shoulders, looking up at me. A pang of fear washed over me, but I took a deep breath and looked at my sweet baby. 

"Well let's find out, baby." I smiled as I slowly guided her to lie down which she obeyed, her eyes scanning the page and the little cogs in her mind churning away. I slowly licked my fingers and slipped them down the hem of her pants, rubbing them softly against her silky soft underwear. My cock throbbed and I nearly moaned right then and there, but I held back as to not scare her.

"Daddy that tickles!" She giggled, trying to push my hand away but my primal instincts kicked in and I kept my hand steady in places as I rubbed softly up and down her cunt.

"Now now angel, what did daddy say? We gotta copy the pictures remember?" I smiled, getting ready to turn the next page with the hand that wasn't molesting my daughter. She quickly nodded her head, eager to see what the next page was going to be.

"Yes daddy, sorry! I'll be good, I wanna win this game!" I turned the page and watched her eyes scan over the next picture.

**Elsa's pants are now off and the hand is now sticking a finger inside her**

I think I heard Riley say something but I was so caught up in my own fantasy that I didn't even hear her. I slowly slid her pants off and exposed her perfect little cunt. I nearly drooled as I lubed up my pinky finger with my spit and slid it inside her. I think she might have moaned, or screamed. I wasn't sure. At this point, I was too far gone to tell. I pumped my finger a few times, feeling her clench around me

"Turn the page Riley, let's keep playing." My voice was shaky but must've been forceful because she quickly turned the next page.

**Elsa is lying on her bed with her eyes closed and a man is eating her out**

I looked up at Riley who looked confused and maybe even a little fearful. I let out a soft chuckle as she put her hands over her face in embarrassment, her legs shaking slightly. Leaning closer, I stuck out my tongue and licked softly at her clit. This time, I knew for sure it was a whimper, maybe even a moan. Continuing to lick, I felt myself begin to grind my hips against the bed. I could feel my foreskin pulling down against the soft cotton of my boxers. I let this go on for a few minutes as I lapped at her clit, listening to her moan and shake her legs around my face. 

"D-daddy can we turn the page now?" Her voice was shaking, but upon her request I sat up, excited at the page that came next. 

"If you insist baby, go on. See what Elsa and daddy are gonna do next?" I rearranged myself and sat next to her in bed again, grazing my fingers over her cunt as she flipped the page.

**Elsa was sitting up now, her fingers rubbing against her own cunt as she licked at a cock**

Riley tilted her head. "Daddy... I don't know how to do what she's doing. Do I lose?" A pout formed on her face but quickly disappeared as I reassured her.

"No, no angel, I'll teach you. Here, like this." I softly took her hand and guided it down to her cunt, helping her move her hand in soft circles around her already throbbing clit. Once her fingers started moving on their own, I removed my hand and smiled at the sight. My innocent daughter was now staring up at me as she touched herself.

"Like this daddy? Am I doing it right?" She exclaimed, eyes glowing with pride. 

"Yes, just like that, just like that" I said softly, reaching down to my own crotch and unzipping my fly. My cock was aching so badly, I groaned as I took it out. Rileys eyes shot down to my throbbing cock, red from tension and already lubed up enough to penetrate her from the precum. But that wasn't the page we were at yet.

"Now, take a look at the picture again, do you see what you have to do Riles?" I said, stroking myself slowly at the sight of her cunt, so tight and wet for me. It was so hard to restrain myself from pinning her down and taking her right then and there.

"I have to... lick it?" Her head tilted slightly as her breath hitched from getting a little too carried away with her masturbation. 

"That's right, just like a popsicle, lick it up and down, side to side, and even suck it if you'd like. Make daddy proud baby." I growled at the end, which made her flinch, but I didn't care. My cock was pressed up against her face and I was rubbing it against her lips. I was rubbing my cock against my daughter's mouth. She slowly stuck out her tongue and started licking at the tip. I almost came immediately but I held my breath and refrained as she wrapped her lips around the head. Without thinking, I shoved it into her mouth. I felt her scream against it but the vibrations from the sound just made me go aster. I face fucked her relentlessly until she was hitting my leg so hard that I almost fell over.

"D-d-d" She muttered, trying to catch her breath. Tears were streaming down her face, some even landed on my cock as she coughed. 

"Shhh, don't talk baby. Just turn the page." I put my hand back on her cunt to refrain from touching myself any further just in case I came too soon. She wiped away her tears and nodded hesitantly as she picked back up the book that got thrown to the bottom of the bed in my frantic outburst.

**Elsa's eyes were rolled back as a cock was deep inside her**

Fear hit Riley's eyes as she looked back and forth from my cock to her tiny cunt.

"N-no daddy I don't think I can, I don't wanna play this game anymore" She shook her head, backing up into her headboard and shutting her legs. I listened closely, no safeword, so I kept going.

"Now now, I thought you wanted to be Elsa? Look how good she feels! Don't you wanna be just like her?" I motioned to the book, pointing at Elsa's face which was scrunched up in pleasure.

"Well... I g-guess so-" I cut her off before she could finish. I was overcome by my lust for her and needed to feel her cunt against my cock. I grabbed her legs and pulled her back down onto the bed, clinging up my cock at her entrance.

'D-daddy please be careful! It's gonna hurt I'm scared" She pleaded, looking down at me with tearful eyes. With one swift motion, I shoved my cock inside her. 

She screamed, and that just made me go faster. I was pounding into my little girl relentlessly, her body shaking and convulsing around my thick cock. I could feel her clenching down around me, milking me as she cried out in pleasure or agony. I didn't care which.

"Look into my eyes, I want you to look at me while I fuck you." I growled, reaching down and grabbing her face to look towards mine. She was sobbing, but the look in her eyes told me she was enjoying it, not to mention how wet her cunt was, I was almost slipping out of her. She stared into my eyes, desperately trying not to let them rollback, but they did anyways right as she came. Nearly milking my cock inside her then and there. But there was one page left.

"turn the page, Riley.' I demanded, a smile on my face as she panted. She shakily reached over and grabbed the book.

**Cum was pouring out of Elsa's hole with a big smile on her face as a camera flash was depicted**

"You ready for daddys treat baby?" I smiled, speeding up my pounding as she dropped my book, covering her face with it. I hunched over her, leaning down and kissing at her cheeks and neck until I felt it. Cum spurt out of my cock and right into her womb. Moaning filled the room so loudly I couldn't tell who was who's. After laying there for a minute, listening to her heartbeat steady, I pulled out and quick grabbed my phone.

"Smile big, angel. Let everyone see how much you enjoy your daddy cum in your cunt." I grinned as a soft smile formed on her face. The flash went off and captured the image of my daughter smiling, tears spilling from her eyes almost as much as cum was spilling from her womb.

*

*

*

I smiled down at my wife, who was now giggling up at me. 

"Liked that, huh babe?" She said sarcastically as she reached down to touch the cum that was spilling out from her. I groaned playfully as I leaned down to kiss her.

"Yeah yeah, shut it baby because you came so hard you almost forced an orgasm out of me from how hard you clenched." I winked as a soft blush formed on her cheeks.

"Okay my love, lets go get cleaned up, I'll run you a bath and then grab you some wine, then we can watch a movie. Sound good?" I spoke as I brushed the hair away from her eyes. She nodded, and the night felt peaceful. 

_We're gonna have to start roleplaying more._

* * *


End file.
